Lobo the Wolf
Lobo the Wolf (ローボー ・ザ ・ウールフ Rooboo za Wurufu) is a main character in the Bloodlines series. He is a 23 year old anthropomorphic male Mythsetian cyborg wolf, son of Anubis, nephew of Fenrir, older brother of William and Jacqueline and cousin to Ezo and Okami. He is a technomage and best friend of Umber and Raphaella. Physical description Lobo is a tall dark brown wolf with light brown fur on his muzzle and chest. He has spiky tufts of hair forming a mohawk on his head. He wears a teal leather jacket with the left sleeve ripped off, a belt and a pair of combat boots. His left ear and left arm are replaced with cybernetics. Personality Lobo is very much like his best friend Umber: quiet and brooding. However, unlike Umber, he is able to have fun and relax easier. He is disconcerted with the state of their tribe and believes that Garnett is not fit to be their chief. Instead, he feels Umber is the better choice, something that is supported by Umber's younger siblings and his own girlfriend, Raphaella. He strongly believes that their people should no longer be condemned to living underground and that they have a right to return to the surface and live in the sun. However, deep down, Lobo harbors nervous anxiety over succeeding his father as head of their family. Abilities As a Mythsetian, Lobo is gifted with technomagic abilities from his bloodline. Lobo's abilities are enhanced by his cybernetics and he is very physically fit and skilled in melee. Powers *'Technology manipulation:' Lobo is a capable technomage and can manipulate all forms of machinery and technology. **'Computer interaction:' Lobo has the power to interact with computers and various other machines. **'Mechanical constructs:' Lobo is able to use his control over technology to create machines from scrap material and pieces. **'Technology control resistance:' Lobo has a natural resistance to technology manipulation from others, keeping him from falling under the control of another technomage. *'Cybernetics:' Lobo is equipped with a cybernetic arm, which grants him superior strength. **'Electronic communication:' With a built in communication device in his cybernetic ear, Lobo is capable of performing long and short range communication as well as intercepting radio waves. **'Weapon protrusion:' Lobo's cybernetic arm possess a built-in energy blaster and energy blade. **'Force-field generation:' Lobo's cybernetic arm possess a shield generator that allows him to project protective force-fields. *'Scanning:' Lobo can scan anything in his surroundings with his cybernetics and analyze their information. *'Enhanced strength:' Lobo's cybernetics give him enhanced strength. *'Enhanced hearing:' Lobo's cybernetic ear enhances his sense of sound. *'Enhanced sense of smell:' As a canine, Lobo has a strong sense of smell. *'Extended lifespan': Because of the amount of magic that runs through his bloodline, Lobo is gifted with an extended lifespan - allowing him to live as long as three hundred years. Skills *'Weapons proficiency:' Lobo is highly skilled in weapon, specifically energy blasters and energy blades built into cybernetics. *'Combat training:' Lobo is highly proficient in physical combat and analyzing his opponent's moves. His cybernetics greatly enhanced his combat abilities. *'Mechanical intuition:' Lobo has an extensive knowledge of the inner workings of technology and machinery and can easily construct machines out of scrap pieces. Lobo can easily analyze a machine to determine its functions and how to use it. *'Hacking:' Lobo is a skilled hacker and can easily infiltrate secure systems. *'Athleticism:' Lobo is highly athletic and very physically fit. Weaknesses *'EMP:' Lobo can easily have his powers and cybernetics disabled by the use of an electro-magnetic pulse. *'Magnetic fields:' Lobo's cybernetics can be affected by magnetic fields and malfunction. Equipment *'Cybernetic arm:' Lobo's primary weapon, it also serves as his primary tool. **'Energy cannon:' Lobo can change his arm into an energy cannon to fire at his opponents. *'Cybernetic ear:' Lobo has a cybernetic ear and uses this for transmission and location purposes. Trivia *Lobo's name is Spanish for "wolf." *He bears a resemblance to Jack, further strengthening the possibility of the two being related. *His Bloodlines character quality is loyalty. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Galen Family Category:Animals Category:Good Category:Male Category:A to Z Category:Cyborgs Category:Bloodlines